El águila y la serpiente
by LitlBird
Summary: Dos personallidades, dos tipos de carácter completamente contradictorios, dos casas prácticamente opuestas, dos corazones que laten al mismo compás.


Azul, verde, rojo, amarillo, negro, blanco... Seis vestidos, seis posibilidades que llevar esta noche. Y las seis yacen sobre mi cama. Suspiro una vez más y vuelvo a pasearme en ropa interior cruzada de brazos por delante de ellos, como si al hacerlo pudiera obtener alguna señal de alguno de ellos sobre cuál escojer. Apoyo las manos sobre la azulada colcha de mi cama pensativa mirándolos de frente. Esto no es lo mío. Elegir vestidos no es lo mío. Los bailes no son lo mío. Pero por lo visto, el destino sí quiere que los bailes sean lo mío esta noche. Porque esta noche es el baile de Navidad y yo tengo pareja con la que ir. Y no es que mi pareja esté tan mal; es Will, un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos azules de mi casa, Ravenclaw. El único problema es que ha decidido invitarme al baile tres horas antes de su comienzo. Y aquí estoy; a media hora de que empieze el dichoso baile, con seis posibles vestidos que llevar y sin tener ni idea de cuál elegir. Vuelvo a cruzarme de brazos y retiro uno de mis rizos castaños que cae sobre mis ojos. El vestido rojo es bonito pero tiene demasiado escote para mi gusto, el negro me llega por encima de las rodillas y es tan ajustado que dudo que sea capaz de sentarme siquiera y el verde...

- _Deberías ponerte el azul_- dice una voz a mis espaldas. Cojo un vestido al azar, me tapo rápidamente con él y me giro hacia la voz. Es Cho Chang, mi compañera de habitación y de casa y, sobretodo, mi mejor amiga. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

- _¿El azul?_- repito desviando la vista al vestido. Es un vestido de tela sencillo, de tirantes finos, ligero y vaporoso. Dejo el vestido que he cogido para taparme y sostengo el vestido azul en alto para observarlo mejor.

- _El azul te quedaría perfecto_- dice una segunda voz algo más dulce. Unas camas más allá de la mía veo a Luna Lovegood sentada balanceando las piernas con aire soñador. ¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Es que hoy es el día de verme en ropa interior? Tanto Luna como Cho están ya listas para el baile: Cho con un kimono blanco largo y Luna con un vestido rosa fuerte muy estrafalario para mi gusto. Vuelvo la vista al vestido azul y decido que tengo demasiado frío como para seguir decidiendo qué ponerme. Me pruebo el vestido y camino hacia el espejo algo insegura. La chica que me mira desde el otro lado del cristal se parece a mí pero no puedo ser yo. El pelo castaño le cae en suaves rizos por la espalda y resalta el color azul del vestido, lo que a su vez resalta sus ojos castaño oscuro. Está preciosa. Estoy preciosa, o eso creo. Me arreglo un poco los rizos y me aliso el vestido aunque es inútil, pues cada movimiento que hago parece levantar un mar de olas de tela.

- _Igualita que Rowena Ravenclaw_- dice Luna dedicándome una sonrisa algo infantil. Intercambio una rápida mirada con Cho para cercionarme de que ella tampoco sabe de lo que habla y me pongo unos zapatos de tacón plateados.

- _¿Lista?_- pregunta Cho cogiéndome del brazo.

- _Mátame a la entrada, ¿quieres?_- respondo intentando no caerme de los tacones, que más que tacones parecen una trampa mortal.

. . .

Vuelvo a recorrer el Gran Comedor por tercera vez. Hace tiempo que el baile ha empezado y no veo a Will por ninguna parte. Y eso que me prometió sacarme a bailar junto con los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos... Aunque no es algo que me importe demasiado. Sí, ha sido muy bonito ver a Cho bailar ese vals con Cedric Digory pero seguro que, de haber sido yo, me habría caído en el primer giro. Me siento cruzada de piernas en uno de los bancos que hay al borde de la pista de baile y me dedico a ver cómo pasan las distintas parejas de baile. De repente oigo una voz que me llama entre la gente y distingo a uno de los gemelos Weasley (me es imposible decir quién de los dos) avanzando hacia mí a toda velocidad.

- _Ey, hola-_ dice al llegar al banco donde estoy sentada- _Esto... ¿tú habías quedado hoy con Will verdad?- _asiento despacio temiéndome lo peor- _Pues me parece que vas a tener que esperar hasta otro día. Verás, ha probado accidentalmente uno de nuestros ponches experimentales y..._- me señala un grupo de gente que se ha reunido cerca de una de las mesas del Gran Comedor, todos ellos vomitando sobre unos pequeños calderos. Es difícil distinguirle pero diría que el chico pálido de aspecto enfermizo y cabellos castaños es Will. - _Bueno, disfruta del baile_- dice el pelirrojo alejándose igual de rápido que vino- _¡Estás muy guapa!_

Me quedo quieta durante un momento sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. Demasiado subrrealismo en demasiado poco tiempo. Suspiro y me acomodo en el banco intentando localizar a Cho o a Luna o a alguien con quien hablar. Pero no, lo único que veo son parejas felices a mi alrededor bailando al son de la música.

- _¿Qué haces aquí sola, aguilucha?_- dice una voz arrastrando las palabras a mi derecha- _¿Te han dado plantón? ¿Se ha dado cuenta tu pareja de que bailar contigo sería una pérdida considerable de energía y tiempo?_- giro la cabeza y me encuentro con los ojos grises más odiosos de toda la escuela. Draco Malfoy, la víbora de Slytherin, me mira de forma arrogante con una sonrisa burlona.

- _¿Y tú?_- respondo en su mismo tono- _¿Tu pareja ha conseguido librarse de la maldición que le lanzaste?_- su sonrisa se ensancha y yo tengo que concentrarme en ignorar el escalofrío que me recorre al verla. Desvío la vista rezando para no ponerme colorada y noto cómo Draco se sienta a mi lado o, mejor dicho, a unos cuantos centímetros de mí pero en el mismo banco. Pasamos un par de canciones sin dirigirnos palabra hasta que le oigo suspirar y levantarse.

- _¿Quieres bailar?_- dice plantándose frente a mí. Alzo una ceja y le miro con incredulidad- _Vamos, te estás aburriendo tanto como yo en este estúpido baile_- extiende una mano con gesto cansado- _Venga, sólo uno para matar el tiempo._

- _¿Sólo uno, Malfoy?_- digo en tono irónico aceptando su mano y poniéndome en pie- _¿Tienes miedo de que te guste?_- no me responde directamente, pero me parece oír las palabras "aguilucha sabelotodo" mientras me arrastra a la pista de baile. Nos paramos en medio de la pista y él pone una mano en mi cintura algo incómodo. Me obligo a poner mi mano sobre su hombro y miro a las demás parejas; por suerte, las pocas que quedan están tan embobadas que no nos prestan atención.

- _Un baile y lo dejamos_- le miro con una mezcla de odio y vergüenza mientras cojo la mano que tiene libre.

- _¿Sólo uno?_- dice Malfoy comenzando a bailar- _¿Tienes miedo de que te guste?_

Nos movemos en amplios círculos por la pista. Asombrosamente parecemos compenetrarnos a la perfección en lo que el baile se refiere: sabemos cuándo girar, cuando acelerar, cuando frenar...

- _No lo haces tan mal_- dice Draco no en un tono de burla, sino en un tono de ¿halago?

- _Gracias_- digo algo sorprendida- _Tú tampoco_- vuelve a dedicarme una de esas sonrisas arrogantes que me ponen el corazón a mil y damos una última vuelta antes de que acabe la canción. Como no ha habido daños graves, llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso de seguir bailando juntos. A medida que avanza la noche, el ritmo de la música se va ralentizando y nos obliga a juntarnos y bailar más pegados. Intento mantener la compostura y seguir con el baile, mirándole lo menos posible, pero es muy difícil. "Sólo es un baile" me repito una y otra vez. Pero me resulta extrañamente reconfortante tener al Slytherin cerca. Y más si me mira con esos ojos grises y profundos... Poco a poco empiezo a devolverle la mirada y noto cómo el gris de sus ojos se encuentra con el castaño de los míos. Lentamente, Draco desliza la mano que sostiene la mía por mi brazo hasta acabar posándola en mi cintura. A mi vez, deslizo la mano libre por su pecho para posarla en su hombro. Ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo musical moviéndonos juntos despacio al son de la música. Nuestras narices se rozan y yo no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos abrumada ante los grisáceos iris que me miran a escasos centímetros de distancia. Por un momento los dos aguantamos la respiración hasta que sucede. Al principio lentamente, luego con más seguridad, nuestros labios se encuentran y se funden en un beso largo y dulce que acompasa nuestras respiraciones y pulsaciones. Cuando termina abro los ojos, temerosa de que todo halla sido un sueño demasiado real. Pero no, allí siguen; esos ojos fríos como el hielo, su cabello rubio platino y sus labios que... Una tosecilla nos sobresalta y nos hace girar la cabeza a la vez, aún abrazados. La profesora McGonagall nos mira con los brazos cruzados alzando una ceja con curiosidad. Nos separamos rápidamente, yo mordiéndome el labio y él intentando aparentar seguridad.

- _Lamento mucho interrumpirles pero son ustedes la última pareja que queda_- echo un vistazo a la sala, ahora vacía, y me doy cuenta de que sólo quedamos nosotros tres y los músicos que ya recogen sus instrumentos- _y dado que ambos están levantados a deshora, tendrán que limpiar y ordenar el Gran Comedor. Así tendrán tiempo de hablar_- bajo la mirada notando cómo el rubor se extiende por mis mejillas. Hablar. Ahora mismo soy incapaz de hablar con Draco sin que me falle la voz. Y parece que a él le pasa algo parecido, pues se aleja de mí caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y empieza a quitar los adornos con su varita. Me encamino hacia una de las mesas y recojo los restos de comida que hay intentando no pensar en lo que acabamos de hacer. Pero una vez más me resulta inútil. No puedo evitar pensar en Draco, en sus ojos grises y en el beso que acabamos de protagonizar. Cojo un vaso al azar, lo lleno de ponche y me lo bebo de un trago. Quizás así consiga calmarme un poco... Vuelvo a llenar el vaso y bebo esta vez hasta la mitad notando cómo se empiezan a relajar mis músculos. Frunzo el ceño y miro la ponchera. El líquido rojo tiene un sabor dulzón que no logro identificar y cuanto más bebo más cansada me siento. Dejo el vaso y me apoyo sobre la mesa. Claro, los Weasley. Las palabras "ponche experimental" acuden a mi cabeza y me confirman que lo que acabo de beber es una creación de los gemelos pelirrojos. Sólo que no siento ganas de vomitar. Me siento exausta y somnolienta, a pesar de que no he hecho mucho esfuerzo.

- _¿Estás bien, aguililla?_- la voz de Draco suena a mis espaldas muy lejana. Me esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos y me giro hacia él con dificultad. Doy un paso y abro la boca para explicarle lo de el ponche pero en su lugar me caigo encima suya, obligándole a dar un paso atrás para sujetarme. Frunce el ceño y sus ojos se posan en la ponchera, en el vaso y finalmente en mí. -_ Vaya, vaya, vaya; te creía más lista, pajarito_- sonríe ayudándome a sentarme en el banco- _Quédate aquí, ya termino yo_- su voz me parece cada vez más lejana y dulce a medida que el cansancio se va apoderando de mí. Apenas consciente, le veo caminar de un lado a otro... limpiando...recogiendo...ordenando...

. . .

Los últimos trozos de comida desaparecen tras una sacudida de la varita de Draco. Por fin. Suspira y recorre la sala con la vista buscando algún detalle que se le haya podido pasar por alto. Maldita Mcgonagall, mandarle a él el trabajo de un elfo doméstico. Su padre se enteraría de aquello. De buen grado se habría escapado de aquel castigo si no fuera por la aguilucha. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo. Ese beso... No tendría que haber pasado pero aún así... No puede quitarse de la cabeza a esa chica Ravenclaw que descansa en el banco y todos sus encuentros: aquel duelo en primero, cuando estuvo velándola en la enfermería tras sufrir el ataque del basilisco en segundo, cuando ella le curó la herida del hipogrifo en tercero... Encuentros aparentemente sin importancia que ahora empiezan a cobrar un matiz distinto al que recordaba. Sacude la cabeza lentamente para despejarse. Ahora no es momento de sentimentalismos. Se gira hacia el banco y observa a la pequeña águila Ravenclaw dormir. Parece tan... tranquila. Se acerca despacio y empuja suavemente su hombro.

- _Despierta, pajarito-_ dice empujando con algo más de insistencia al ver que no reacciona- _Arriba_- pero el pajarito parece no oírle y, si le está oyendo, no tiene la menor intención de hacerle caso. Draco se incorpora y aspira el aroma del ponche saboteado. El somnífero es potente así que el aguilucha tiene por delante unas dos horas de sueño profundo como mínimo. Genial. Se queda mirándola durante un momento y decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es llevarla a un sitio cómodo. La coge en brazos, la acuna contra su pecho y sale del Gran Comedor. Recorre en silencio los solitarios pasillos del colegio y se para cerca de una escalera de caracol sin saber qué hacer. Desde el piso inferior le llegan las risas y los gritos ahogados de sus compañeros en su sala común. Frunce los labios. No, no puede llevar a esa chica a su sala común. Dejando a un lado que es una sangre-sucia, ¿qué dirían sus compañeros si le vieran entrar con ella en brazos? Si tiene suerte creerán que la ha hechizado o algo parecido. No, no puede llevarla abajo. Sin embargo, unos pisos más arriba está la sala común de Ravenclaw. Entrar en esa sala no es lo que más le apetece en ese momento pero es el mejor lugar para dejarla en esos momentos. Además, si mal no recuerda no se necesita ninguna contraseña para entrar, sino resolver una especie de acertijo. Patético. Sube las escaleras despacio con el pajarito en brazos. Al menos pesa poco... Al llegar al piso más alto, se encuentra con un águila de piedra custodiando una puerta. Esa debe de ser la sala. Se toma unos minutos para descansar, acomoda mejor al pajarito en sus brazos y mira al águila esperando una respuesta. El águila abre el pico y recita unas palabras con voz melodiosa:

_¿Qué vale más que el oro para los afortunados y menos que la nada para los necios?_

Draco mira al águila pétrea sin comprender. ¿Quién diseña los acertijos de esa dichosa casa? ¿Cómo va a saber él qué vale más que el oro y menos que la nada? ¡Nada vale más que el oro! Suelta una palabrota entre dientes y le propina una patada a la base de piedra del águila. ¿Y ahora? Vuelve a mirar al aguilucha, que ni siquiera se ha inmutado en todo ese tiempo. Si estuviera despierta sabría descifrar la pregunta. Claro que, si estuviera despierta, no estarían en esa situación. Cansado, se sienta en el suelo apoyándose contra la pared con la cabeza de la chica Ravenclaw descansando sobre sus piernas. No puede bajar a su sala común ni entrar entrar en la de Ravenclaw, no se sabe la contraseña de la sala de Griffindor y ni siquiera sabe dónde está la entrada de la casa de los tejones. En resumen, no tienen dónde ir. ¿O sí? Draco se incorpora y empieza a andar rápidamente con el pajarito en brazos. Sí, puede que halla un sitio donde pueda dejarla. Tuerce varias veces por los pasillos de la escuela y llega a uno de los torreones abandonados del castillo. Pasa la mano por la pared en la que debería estar una ventana y ante él se materializa una puerta sólida de madera. La empuja suavemente y entra en la habitación que encontró por casualidad en primer curso; algo parecido a la Sala de los Menesteres, sólo que ésta aparece con el tacto, su tacto. Draco cierra la puerta tras de sí y echa una ojeada al cuarto. No es muy grande pero sí acogedor. Hay una cama pegada a una ventana alta y estrecha, un lavabo antigüo con un espejo detrás y un gran armario que cubre una de las paredes de la habitación. Con cuidado, tumba al pajarito en la cama, colocándola de espaldas a la ventana para que no la despierte la luz del sol cuando amanezca. Satisfecho consigo mismo, se levanta, se dirige a la puerta y apoya una mano en el pomo. Pero algo le impide abrirla. Vuelve la vista a la chica Ravenclaw que duerme sobre su cama. No puede dejarla ahí sola. Cuando despierte no sabrá dónde está y, si la puerta sólo se abre al tacto de Draco, tampoco podrá salir. Retira la mano del picaporte y acerca una vieja silla de madera a la cama. Por lo visto va a tener que pasar la noche en esa habitación. Solo que duda que sea capaz de conciliar el sueño y menos aún con el aguilucha ocupando la única cama que hay... Suspira y empieza a pasear por la habitación sin nada que hacer. La idea de dormir al lado de la castaña le resulta incómoda y dormir en el suelo no le parece la mejor opción así que no puede hacer otra cosa que esperar. A que se haga de día, a que el pajarito se despierte; lo que sea. Vuelve a mirar a la chica Ravenclaw y se fija en que aún lleva puestos los zapatos. Se los quita lentamente y le parece ver un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara de la castaña. Se acerca de nuevo a la cama y se sienta frente a ella, observándola con curiosidad. Nunca se había dado cuenta antes (o quizás sí y lo había ignorado) pero aquella aguilucha es bastante guapa. Su pelo es castaño y cae en ondas hasta más abajo de sus hombros. Cuando duerme parece serena e incluso frágil, como un pequeño pajarito. Y sus ojos. Castaños, abrasadores e inteligentes. Cada vez que le mira, Draco tiene la sensación de que puede leer su mente. Frunce ligeramente el ceño y aparta uno de los rizos que cae sobre los ojos de la chica. Y entonces aparece ante él la respuesta del acertijo, iluminada por un rayo de luna. Y se siente un necio y un estúpido por no haberla sabido. La razón por la que sus encuentros cobran un matiz más fuerte ahora que antes. La razón por la que hace un par de horas se besaba con la chica que ahora duerme en su cama. La razón por la que, está seguro, no podrá abandonarla jamás. Lo que vale menos que la nada para los necios y muchísimo más que el oro para los afortunados, para él: el amor.


End file.
